New Beginning- a Ranger's Apprentice FanFic
by Rang3r-Jade
Summary: this is a FanFic based on Ranger's Apprentice. its about how the second girl Ranger is trained and her adventures. hope you enjoy it fellow readers
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic takes place 5 years after Will Treaty finished training Maddie.**

Will Treaty was busy riding Tug to his cabin in the meadow when a strange thing happened. A girl staggered onto the road in front of him. "Please help me! Those men wants to kill me!" the girl cried as two bandits emerged from the trees.

"That girl is ours Ranger! She belongs to us!" the bandit one bandit shouted.

"Don't be stupid, Rudolf. That's the Ranger Will Treaty. He's dangerous." The other bandit replied in a whisper. The bandit called Rudolf drew his sword and shouted at his comrade and at the cowering girl.

"Don't tell me what to do, Spike!" Rudolf bellowed, "And don't think you can escape from me you cowering wretch!" Rudolf was going to charge at Will when something out of the ordinary happened.

The girl had taken one of the arrows in Will's saddle pack and somehow taken his eighty pound draw weight longbow. She stood ready with the arrow knocked to the string. She drew back the string and fired the arrow right into Rudolf's chest. Rudolf stared at the grey shafted arrow and then he fell onto his back, the horror frozen on his face.

"She killed Rudolf!" Spike screamed and ran.

"How the heck did you shoot that bow, girl?" Will asked her as he dismounted. He walked over to the dead man and looked with amazement at how deep the arrow had pierced the man.

"My name is Jade, sir. Those men had me working the whole day with cutting firewood, lifting heavy logs, and ploughing the fields. They were bandits and stole many people's riches." Jade replied as she put the bow back on the horse.

"My golly, you're good with that bow. It's nice to meet you, Jade. I'm Will Treaty. Ranger of Redmont fief," Will replied, "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, Ranger sir," she said. She sat down on the grass, clearly exhausted from running and then shooting such a massive bow.

"How would you like to come stay with me a while, Jade?" clearly you're an orphan if those bandits had their filthy hands on you," Will suggested as he got back on Tug and held out his hand towards Jade.

"That will be mighty kind of you, sir," Jade said as she grabbed his hand and got on Tug. They rode away to his cabin.

A few weeks later, Gilan appointed Jade as Will's new apprentice and Jade was very excited after she was first tested to see if she qualified to become an apprentice. Our young apprentice might get to go on many adventures with Will in the future. But for now, it's just practice after practice.


	2. Chapter 2-Warming up

It's been 6 months since our young female apprentice started her training. So far she's impressed Will, even Tug and Saddle.

Jade awoke in the middle of the night to a strange noise. She kept laying down and breathing like she was fast asleep. She heard a soft voice speak, but it was outside. She silently got out of bed, put on her soft fury boots for the cold floor, put her jerkin on, and then opened her room door.

As she moved, she avoided the noisy floorboards installed in the cabin to warn a Ranger of danger. She lifted the front door so that it wouldn't make a noise. She saw Will sitting on the verandah busy making a new longbow. "She's good with a longbow Saddle," Will said in a whisper as he continued bending the wood. Saddle thumped her tail in reply. "Sure, she's a girl, but she's the first girl that can shoot an eighty pound draw weight longbow," he said, "and she's very good by golly. I've never seen such good marksmanship from a girl."

Jade sat down by the door and listened to Will talk to Saddle. _He's so calm and gentle to his dog,_ Jade thought to herself. "Oh well girl, I'm off to bed," Will said as he rose. Jade hurried up but she slipped and fell towards the door. As a result she fell against the door causing it to open up more. She fell face first against the verandah floorboards. "Jade! I didn't know you were awake!" Will exclaimed.

"Ouch. I was asleep, until I fell and hit my face against the cold floorboards," she answered. She sat up and rubbed her nose. "That definitely woke me up," she complained.

Will started laughing that the tears flowed down his cheeks. "Ha-ha! What did you expect?!" Will said as he laughed more.

"Oh sure, go ahead and laugh at me," she said, with disgust in her voice, sitting up while holding her legs. "At least I shoot straighter than you in the winter," she said with a tone of dignity in her voice.

"Watch your tongue young lady," he replied with some poison in his tone. He went back inside and said, "Would you like to come in?"

"That would be very nice, thank you," she said as she stepped inside and went to sit down on a chair.

Will closed the door and went to make some coffee. "Would you like some?" he asked as he lit the stove and started crushing the coffee beans and put a kettle of water on the stove.

"Sure, it'll warm up my cold face and body," she joked. Will burst out laughing again. "Oh sure, go ahead with your laughing spree," she said with scorn. Will tried to stop laughing but he still gave bursts of laughter now and then. He poured the grinded coffee beans in the kettle and poured a cup for both of them.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip. She sat back and drank the nice, hot beverage. "Aaaaahhhhhh, that's nice and warm," Jade said with a sigh of relief.

"Yep. So, Jade, why couldn't you sleep?" Will asked her.

"Well, that's because I had a bad dream when I heard you talking to Saddle. I kinda have the same nightmare every night about my brother. He's older than me by at least six years. And he's…" she didn't go any further because tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Will saw this and stood up and went over to her and held her. She started crying and Will tried comforting her. He stroked her hair and kept whispering "ssssshhhhhh" in her ear.

She fell asleep in his arms and he picked her up and put her back into bed. "Goodnight, my dear," Will whispered as he closed the door. He then went to bed after washing the cups.


	3. Chapter 3- The Nightmare

Jade kept tossing and turning in her sleep after Will went back to sleep. She kept moaning in her sleep because of the nightmare she has every night about her brother. Will woke up and went to check on her. He tried waking her up, but she didn't wake up.

This is what she was busy dreaming.

*********Jade's POV in the dream**********

I woke up standing in this beautiful meadow. I can see my brother on his horse busy riding towards me. "Hello sister!" he shouted as he rode past me, "how's my little sis?"

"I'm good big bro. I've cleaned the stables for sweet Honey here," I replay as I pat Honey's muzzle. Honey snorted at me and I'm sure I saw her blush, but horses can't blush. "Why have you returned from your mission so early, brother," I ask.

"My assistance is needed here. Ranger Gilan has summoned me to Redmont fief," he replied as he got off Honey. "Apparently there is trouble brewing and Gilan is planning to send me, with Ranger Will at my side, to the ruins of Gorlan," my brother replied. He started walking to our cabin when suddenly he collapsed.

"Damon!" I shouted as I ran to him. "Damon! Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" I kept on chanting as I started to cry. I sat next to him and I held his head in my hands against my chest. My tears fell on his face as I kept on crying.

"I'm fine sis," he said weakly, "just a normal wound to my arm." He tried sitting up but I stopped him.

"You've been shot by a crossbow bolt in your right shoulder. You were busy chasing a bandit when one of them surprised you and shot you," I said with a weak smile and tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Damn, you're good sis. You pretty sure summed it up," he replied with a small laugh. I helped him up and into the cabin unto the couch and laid him down. I took off his shirt to few the wound.

"You got yourself into a big mess this time bro," I said while I looked at it. I stood up and went to fetch the medical kit that we kept in the house. I came back and started cleaning his wound.

"OUCH!" he yelled as I put the warmweed salve on his shoulder.

"Don't fidget. The salve will numb the pain soon," I replied in a calming voice. I started humming and he started calming down. I stitched the wound closed and I started making supper for him.

The next day I woke up to a big shock. My brother was gone. He must have upped and left during the night while I slept. I ran outside shouting DAMON over and over again, but he never replied. I checked to see if Honey was still here and she was. I immediately got on her and rode after Damon to try and find him, but no success.

I got back home and started realizing that he passed away and had already been buried by the other Ranger's. Young Bob had taken Honey to his place and I went to Redmont Ward to grow up there for the next six years. I cried every night in my bed.

******present day********

Jade finally awakes to see Will sitting next to her bed, sound asleep. I decided to get up quietly. I went to the kitchen and made Will some breakfast. A few minutes after I started Will walked in and sat down at the table. I put the plate in front of him. "Good morning Will," she said.

"Good morning, Jade. Mmmmmmmm. Breakfast smells nice. I see you made toasted bread with a piece of nice beef," he said as he smelled the delicious food.

"Will," she said as she sat down opposite him, "I think it's time I tell you about the nightmare I keep having about my brother." As Will started eating, she told him the dream she just had.


	4. Chapter 4- The Trap

Jade was busy standing outside, shooting her longbow when Will came outside. Saddle came running out too and jumped into the tree for no reason. Jade started laughing and put the bow down and rubbed Saddle's head. "You silly little dog," she said, "You shouldn't run into trees." Will came over and looked at the target.

"You're getting better with the bow, but your aiming is still off. You'll be able to hurt someone but not kill them, that's good and bad. If it's someone charging at you, you'll be dead in seconds. You need practice with a moving target. Tomorrow we start with you practicing with moving targets and you have chores to do. Oh, and make sure to clean Tug's stable too," Will said and went inside.

"But I have other things to do!" she shouted at him.

"I don't care. Do your chores and then you can play or run off to the village."

"Unfair!" she stood up and run off into the trees. _I'll go find them myself_, she thought in her head, _I'll make them suffer. _As she took her bow and quiver, Saddle started complaining but she sent the dog back to Will.

A few hours later she had found the bandits hideout. She was concealed in the trees as she looked at the camp. _Soon they will suffer for hurting my family_, she thought to herself.

As sundown came, the bandit guards changed posts. Jade saw her opportunity to sneak inside to the camp. As soon as she got inside, the bandits started going into their tents. Jade didn't know what was going on. She snuck into the leader's tent and as soon as she was inside…..BAM! The one bandit had snuck up behind her and hit her on the head with a club!

*****meanwhile back at Will's cabin*****

"I don't know where she is Gilan. She stumped off after I gave her a speech. Saddle came back a bit upset but I don't know where Jade is. I hope she's not in trouble. Maybe it's all my fault she left," Will said as he paced around the room. Gilan sat and drank some coffee while Will was pacing around the room.

"Calm down Will. I'm sure she's ok. Maybe she just went for a stroll. You know how Rangers are, they like exploring, especially the young ones," Gilan said, trying to calm Will down.

"I know, but she's different from the rest Gilan. She's hard headed and likes getting into trouble. Remember how she got into trouble in town once? She had disrupted the whole town just because of a silly prank."

"I know, but everyone forgave her, especially my sweet Jenny," Gilan said with a hint of love in his voice. He sat with his head on his hands and looked out the window with the hint of love in his eyes too.

"Gilan now isn't the time to think about Jenny. I'm going to go after Jade. I'll track her steps till I find her. I should be back by midnight or otherwise by dawn tomorrow." Will stopped pacing and got his bow and arrows and his sax knife. Gilan left and went into town to visit his sweet Jenny.

Will started tracing Jade's tracks. A few hours later he found the bandit camp. _The stupid girl, why didn't she just wait? She always gets into trouble,_ he thought to himself. He heard the bandits cheering and wondered what was going on. As soon as he moved closer, a bandit knocked him out too.

*****back at camp with Jade, a few hours before Will's capture******

"we have finally found the last of the kin of the blasted Ranger who put us here! Now we will kill her just like we did her parents and brother! Should we give her a chance to earn her death in a fight or just burn her to death on a stake?! What do you say my fellow comrades?!" the bandit leader shouted.

"burn her on a stake!" shouted Spike, "she killed my brother!"

"fight! Fight! Fight!" all of the bandits shouted.

"very well! A fight it will be!" the leader shouted. One of the guards that was at the forest's edge came running to him.

"my lord! We have captured another Ranger!" he said, out of breath.

"we will let him watch while his apprentice fights for her life," the leader said with a smirk.

When Will came to, he was tied with Jade in a cell. "what happened?" he asked Jade.

"simple, we were captured, because of my stupidity," she said in a sad tone.

"oh. Are you ok Jade?" he asked.

"yeah, I'm fine, but you've got a nasty bruise on your head."

A few hours later, Jade was on the platform facing the bandit leader in a fight. Will was in the crowd tied to a pole. The battle wasn't in Jade's favor at all….

To Be Continued in Next Chapter!

**What did you guys think? Is the suspense going to kill you or drive you insane to see who wins the fight? Will Jade win the bandit leader and walk out of the camp alive or will she and Will have taken their last breathes? Find out in the next chapter! **


End file.
